hey there
by shepherdslincoln
Summary: whenever you’re ready little one, mommy and daddy are waiting


Amelia sat against the headboard in her large bedroom in her new home with her boyfriend. She eyed the clock, the only light in the room

2:32

She silently groaned at the ungodly hour, and the fact that she'd have to be preforming surgery in four hours.

She shifted her shoulders to a position that didn't feel like pins and needles and lowered the cover down to her legs and brought the shirt she was wearing (that was really links) to lay just under her breasts, exposing her enormous baby bump and layed her cold hands over it.

Her hands gently roamed the vast space and a tender smile overtook her features in awe of her current state. _Pregnant_. She was pregnant with a healthy baby, and is going to raise this baby with the man fast asleep in bed next to her, who is certainly _the_ one.

A nursery prepared, closet stocked with the cutest outfits, all the room needed now was their tiny miracle to occupy it. _whenever you're ready little one, mommy and daddy are waiting _she thought. She was brought out of her daydreams when she felt a punch by her ribcage.

Her hands instinctively moved to cover the spot. Her eyebrows furrowed and mouth opened in reaction to the pain but as it passed, she also felt the same movement, this time softer, almost an apology.

She straightend her position sat up in the bed and moved her hand along with the tiny baby moving inside her. it only lasted for a minute though, until she thought... Link.

She shifted slightly to face his sleeping form and firmly shook his shoulder until his upper body jolted from his peaceful position and he groaned "is it-is it the baby? what is it amelia?"

She smirked at his obvious annoyance at the disruption she caused but excitedly grabbed his hand with a shaky one of her own, he turned on his bedside light and met her eyes, confused "what?" "Link... the baby's kicking"

His features immediately soften and move his form closer to hers

"oh my god"

a pure smile formed on Amelias face, one that made the dimple link has always loved appear. their hands rested on her bump feeling their clearly nocturnal baby fully flipping inside of Amelia and proceeding to kick her. After a moment; the movement settles and the only thing that can be heard is a lightly breathed "oh my god, I can't believe that..."

Links pearly whites were exposed, as his heart softened at his girlfriends awe. he moved his gentle hand to her chin to lift her gaze to his "that's our baby... our baby can kick" still holding her face in his hand

She releases a sigh of relief and repeats, lost is the eyes that so effortlessly pull her in "our baby can kick"

They sit in silence for a few moments, simply basking in eachothers presence and the love radiating around them before they feel another kick. they both smile before link moves amelias legs so he can lay between them. "Link, what are you-"

Her questioning is cut off by a soft kiss being placed on her round belly and his eyes glimmering up at her with admiration for her and their baby growing inside of her. he spends a few moments in the silence of the late night rubbing soothing patterns into the bump, calming down the previously active baby.

"Hey little bean, it's your daddy. Me and your mommy love you so much, and we're so excited to hold you, but until then bub, you need to go easy on your mama alright? She's taken such good care of you but she is a superhero during the days.. you'll get to find out yourself soon. So take it easy on her... okay love?"

He looks up meeting amelias eyes overflowing with tears and cheeks red and puffy from the silent tears that had fallen at the love and pure adorableness of his words and he delivers her a pout and the movement of a hand off her bump to rub her knee soothingly, silently apologizing for the tears he's inflicted.

The pair lay in silence for a moment before amelia lazily mumbles out

"mmh, sleep"

link chuckles at her comment and he moves to lay behind her, one of his feet tucking between her legs and arms securely wrapped around her bump.

Amelia sighs out at the feeling of warmth in her body being secure in her boyfriends arms. she took one of his hands on her bump and brought it to her mouth to gently kiss before lowering it back down and whispering

"thank you, love you"

links smile grows against her neck where his head is warming the space when he drops a kiss "I love you too"

It wasn't long before the family of three let sleep take over.


End file.
